Go East
by victrix
Summary: Riku's feeling a bit lonely in New York City - Slash


Haven't written these two in awhile! More to come later on.

* * *

Kaitani Riku was not lonely. Definitely not lonely, because who could be lonely when they were taking place in the World Cup? Who on earth could be lonely, and at the same time filled with excitement at seeing the strongest teams in the world compete?

Kaitani Riku was also definitely not checking his phone every five minutes, vainly hoping he had missed some text, some call, sometime in the past few hours. All his phone told him was that his battery was low. Angrily, he turned it off and snapped it closed. Like he even _wanted_ to talk to that guy. Yeah, right.

But still...more than a day, and _nothing_? Not like he could have talked on the plane or anything, but after such a long trip, he at least expected a voicemail waiting for him.

That jerk was probably with some girl, anyway, at this time of night. It was...it was _unfair_. Riku gave his phone a glare.

Since when had he cared so much? That Kamiya had just been a pain at first; some loud, obnoxious guy who pestered and begged until Riku gave up and gave him his cell number. And then there had been numerous calls, and texts, and eventually Riku had agreed to a date (he still doesn't remember how Kamiya convinced him). Then there were more dates, and a few weekend visits between the Christmas Bowl and the World Cup, and just yesterday Kamiya had seen him off at the Tokyo airport. He had seemed...really excited.

_Hah, probably excited to see me go.._ Riku thought to himself as he stared out the window of the team's bus. New York was pretty cool, but Riku was just not enjoying himself. He hadn't even gotten to play in the game today, thanks to Agon's schemes, but at least the backup team had been there.

Riku absentmindedly turned his phone back on as the bus approached the hotel. He wasn't expecting anything, of course, so when it rang, he fumbled and nearly dropped the thing.

"Jeeze, Riku, I've been calling you for like, _ages_, why was your phone off!" complained the voice on the other line. It was Kamiya; Riku wasn't sure whether he should be annoyed or pleased.

"It hasn't been ages. And you should have called me earlier. What do you want?" Alright, maybe that was a little harsh; but Riku wanted Kamiya to know just exactly how he was feeling right now.

"I was busy~! Man, you're grumpy today! Wasn't your match good?" Kamiya's incessantly cheerful voice was going to drive Riku nuts. Couldn't that guy ever turn it down a notch? Probably not, because then he wouldn't be Kamiya..

"I didn't play." Riku replied shortly, standing up as soon as the bus stopped to get off. He felt like being alone for awhile; maybe he could go for a jog and burn up all that excess energy he had. There was no way that he'd get any peace and quiet if he went back to the room he was sharing with Sena and Monta.

"Oh~ That's too bad, huh? I bet you'd be pretty awesome, haha!" Kamiya's laugh was kind of infectious, if loud, and Riku was having a hard time being annoyed at the boy. He wanted to be a little bitchy, maybe make Kamiya feel bad for ignoring him all day, but he just couldn't.

"Yeah, well-" He began, when someone reached over his shoulder and snapped his phone closed, effectively ending the call. Riku turned quickly, to yell at whoever had dared to interrupt his conversation, and stopped cold.

"Man, Riku-chan, you're slow!" Kamiya laughed, standing so close that Riku had to actually take a few steps away from him. He _thought_ that Kamiya had sounded a little loud on the phone, but- that wasn't the point, was it?

"What- Kamiya, what are you doing here?" He asked, hoping he didn't look as shocked as he felt. He probably did, though; Kamiya was the last person he expected to see here.

Kamiya huffed, and put his hands on his hips, a slightly pouty look on his face "Didn't you watch the _game_, Riku? I'm on the extra team!" He shook his head, and suddenly leaned in close, so their noses were nearly touching. "Hey, I _missed_ you.."

Riku pushed Kamiya away as quickly as he could; he was used to the older boy's boldness, of course, but he did not want Kamiya getting all friendly on him where every one of their teammates could see. "Cut it out." He grumbled, hunching his shoulders a little and hoping that no one was looking their way; Kamiya seemed to love being as embarrassing as possible.

"Taiga." He mumbled, low enough so that only Kamiya could hear. "I think you...I think we had better go to your room." That wiped the pout right off Kamiya's face, and with an enthusiastic grin, he grabbed Riku by the hand and dragged him up to his hotel room.


End file.
